


I Hope That You See Right Through My Walls

by rainingroses05



Series: Philkas Week 2017 [7]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Philkas Week, Romance, Tickling, just a short bit of cuteness for the last day of philkas week, this is literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingroses05/pseuds/rainingroses05
Summary: Philip paints Lukas' nails.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Philkas Week- Day Seven- Anything You Want.  
> Title from "Arms" by Christina Perri.  
> This is really short, sorry, but I hope you like it!

            “Can you try to sit still for, like, five seconds, please?” Philip reaches for the bottle of nail polish on his bedside table and dips the brush in a few times. He’s sitting cross legged on the end of his bed, Lukas’ feet resting against his shins.

            Lukas raises his hands up in defense. “It’s not my fault that my feet are ticklish!” he says indignantly.

            Philip rolls his eyes. He leans forward, attempting to pull Lukas’ foot onto his knee.

            Lukas squirms away, tucking his knees up to his chest.

            “Lukas!” Philip reaches for a pillow to smack him with, but Lukas grabs his hand.

            “Sorry, but your hands are freezing.” Lukas holds Philip’s hand between both of his own and kisses his fingers.

            “Shut up,” Philip says, blushing.

            Lukas smiles and lets go of his hand, leaning back against the pillows at the head of the bed. “Ok, continue.”

            “Thank you.” Philip picks up the nail polish again and resumes working.

            “Your bed is comfortable. I’m going to take a nap.” He shifts slightly, readjusting the pillow under his head, and Philip sighs in exasperation.

            “Maybe when you’re asleep you’ll finally stay still,” Philip mutters, scooting down so that Lukas can stretch his legs out.

            “I can’t hear you; I’m sleeping.”

            “You are so annoying, you know that?” Philip bites back a smile. He looks down and resumes painting Lukas’ toenails.

            “Oh, really? I see you smiling,” Lukas says, looking up at Philip. He leans back and stares at the ceiling.

            “Mm, so you can see but not hear when you’re asleep? That’s impressive.”

            “I know, right?”

            Philip laughs and pauses what he’s doing to look up at Lukas, who now has his eyes closed and actually looks like he could fall asleep. “You are such a dork.”

            They sit in silence until Lukas speaks.

            “Hey, Philip?”

            Philip looks up, shifting his feet beneath him. His ankles rub against the soft sheets on his bed.

            “Are you almost done? I want you to come here,” Lukas says. He looks like he’s holding back a smirk, and something in his voice makes Philip suspicious.

            “What are you going to do?” Philip asks. He twists the cap back onto the nail polish.

            “Nothing, just come here,” Lukas pleads.

            Philip crawls across the bed and stretches out facing him.

            Lukas wraps his arm around Philip’s shoulders and pulls him closer.

            “So, you really just wanted me to come over here to cuddle?” Lukas is so _warm_ , and Philip rests his head on his boyfriend’s chest, burying his face in his shirt.

            Just when he’s getting comfortable, Lukas reaches over and tickles his side.

            Philip squirms out of his reach and sits on the other side of the bed. “Wow, you’re evil.”

            Lukas raises his eyebrows. “Yeah? Well, now we’re even,” Lukas says with a laugh.

            Philip sticks his bottom lip out in a pout.

            Lukas grabs his wrist and pulls him back down onto the pillows. “Come here.”

            Philip resists for a moment before giving up and pressing his back against Lukas’ side. The sheets of the bed are cold against his skin, and he moves closer to Lukas until half of his body is on top of him, soaking up his warmth. He sighs sleepily.

            “Why are you so tired?” Lukas runs his hands through Philip’s hair.

            Philip wishes they could stay like this forever. “Because you are an exhausting person. Want to make up for it?”

            “What do you want?”

            “I don’t know.” Philip laughs. “I didn’t think you’d actually say yes.” He looks out the window at the rain. “Uh, a kiss?”

            Lukas grins. He leans over and presses his lips against Philip’s, one hand still tangled in his hair. “Was that acceptable?”

            “Mhm. All is forgiven.”

             

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly really sad that the week is over...  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and the rest of my fics for Philkas week! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
